Creatures of the Dungeon
by Soulful Plain Strider
Summary: A fun little look into the minds of the creatures that live in the dungeons of the world that everyone takes for granted.
1. The Imp

I am brought into this world.

I must obey keeper.

Keeper tells us to dig, so I dig.

Keeper needs gold, so I mine.

Keeper needs more land, so I claim.

Keeper needs me to work harder, so I am slapped.

We have tunnelled into another dungeon, so we take over.

An enemy imp, a bright light and the clap of thunder ...

* * *

Keeper has summoned me to work.

Keeper needs the gems mined.

Their incredible wealth must be mined for keeper.

I mine, I collect, I return to the treasury, I empty my sack.

I mine, I collect, I return to the treasury, I empty my sack.

I mine, I collect, I return to the treasury, I empty my sack.

Keeper is victorious and moves on to a new realm.

I mine, I collect, I return to the treasury, I empty my sack.

* * *

I am given life.

It is wonderful.

Is that a boulder rolling towards me ...

* * *

I live for death.

Keeper needs me for death.

I carry fallen enemies to the prison.

I carry corpses to the graveyard.

I carry fatally injured allies back to their lairs.

My arms are tired.

* * *

I am alive.

I am slapped, I must work hard.

I am slapped again, is Keeper displeased with me already?

I am slapped thrice, what have I done to deserve this?

I am slapped again and again.

My corpse is dragged to the graveyard as vampire fodder.


	2. The Fly

An entrance to a dungeon what luck, maybe there will be big caverns to explore.

Keeper is new bzz bzz lots to explore!

A cavern of water.

A cavern of lava.

An imp that's not Keeper's, I must chase it; kill it!

It is fast but I am faster bzzzz I will catch it.

The enemy's dungeon opens out before me as I chase the imp.

I almost have it, one more hit and it will not be able to run anymore.

More imps, more prey!

They flee before me bzzz!

Enemy creatures bzzzz ...

* * *

Keeper wants me to explore the tunnel.

I shall be fast and efficient.

I fly faster than any other down the tunnel.

It is always exhilarating to fly at top speed.

I see something below, I am approaching it fast.

I wonder what this is, it is unusual.

A ring of fire slams me into the wall and snaps my body ...

* * *

This Keeper is experienced, I will enjoy my time in this dungeon.

Keeper picks me up, I am already needed.

I fall into the portal, Keeper is too experienced ...

* * *

Keeper cherishes all its creatures, even us weaker creatures.

Keeper oversees us and allows us time in training.

I am faster and stronger than most of my species.

Keeper summons us to battle bzzz!

Enemy creatures bzzzz ...


	3. The Beetle

There's an entrance nearby, newly activated. There must be a new keeper in that realm.

I was right the keeper is new I know I'll be well looked after in this dungeon, Keeper's dungeon is not advanced enough to attract stronger creatures yet.

Keeper forces me to train how annoying, I prefer the comfort and peace of my lair.

Keeper summons me to fight, heroes have invaded his dungeon.

Typical, the new ones never fortify their walls and trap their entrances properly.

I stand side by side with other beetles as I fight off the invasion.

Keeper likes me for my sturdiness, enemies find me tough to hurt.

Keeper says the Lord of the Land approaches and we must fight him.

Another of those weakling heroes I suppose.

A quick sword swipe and I am cleaved in two ...

* * *

It is a stalemate.

Keeper has been at war with a rival for a long time.

They trade blows and fight skirmishes constantly but neither is willing to give up.

I am patrolling a corridor, bored.

An enemy imp runs past, frightened when it sees me.

I expertly freeze it and knock it about a bit, clacking my mandibles at finally having something to entertain me.

I am bored now so I shatter the frozen imp.

Another imp comes running by and I give chase, my freeze out of use still.

An enemy creature attacks me, my freeze still out of use.

The enemy is tough but I am sturdy and can take the punishment.

More enemy creatures come, but Keeper will save me.

Keeper? ...

* * *

A new dungeon to be a part of.

I hear someone yell 'EEK COCKROACH'.

There is a flash of light and a crack of thunder ...

* * *

I enter into a new dungeon.

I would smile if I could as I see a fly speed past me and then promptly get picked up and dropped back into the portal.

I then frown as I follow the fly.


	4. The Demon Spawn

A new dungeon. I hear a training room wehey!

I have claimed my lair now I can go train.

Swipe, swipe, swipe at the spiked balls.

Heroes are invading and keeper needs me to fight.

Swipe, swipe, swipe at the armoured heroes.

Training really paid off, Keeper must be pleased.

... I think I will go train more.

* * *

I have spent so long training.

I barely remember where I built my lair.

Training room, to treasure room, to training room.

Training room, to hatchery, to training room.

Now that training is of no use to me I return to my lair.

I suppose I will begin training in the art of napping.

* * *

A fight, a fight, it is time for a fight.

I can put all my training to good use finally.

... how did I learn to 'spit' screaming blobs at people?

They sure seem to be effective, and they sound almost happy.

Tormenting those enemy imps is so much fun now.

Nooo Keeper don't put me in the workshop, guard duty was so much fun!

* * *

I am the biggest and strongest of all the demon spawn.

All the others look up to me because I am the best.

Even though I am the best I keep training.

I must go ... even further ... beyond ...

Wehehey...ttssss

Wait that didn't sound right.

Oooh all those dragons look so big and strong.


	5. The Warlock

I smell books. A library in all its musty glory must be nearby.

Books, shelves and shelves of books. It is perfect.

I will research spells the likes of which no one has ever seen.

Creatures will move faster than the eye can see.

Lightning will strike from the heavens.

Enemies will be reduced to naught but chickens.

Armageddon? No don't do it Keeper ...

* * *

My joy is to read books.

My joy is to expand my knowledge.

My joy is to educate Keeper so he may better apreciate me.

My joy is the purity of discovery.

My joy is NOT to be punching swinging spiked balls.

* * *

A fight begins and Keeper needs everyone's help.

I suppose I am grateful for the time Keeper forced me to train.

Without it I would be standing in the swirling melee of death.

Instead I stand back and hurl balls of fire, it is beautiful.

The enemy is getting closer. Back you fiends.

Perhaps I should use this wind spell to keep them away.

Nah I'll be just fine ...

* * *

The quiet of the library. Just me and this book.

Interesting, the mana link between CLINK

The mana link between the CLINK CLINK CLINK

The. Mana. Link. Between. TAP TAP TAP. CLINK

That does it, DIE IMPS! Eat fiery death!

That will teach you to interfere with my research.


	6. The Troll

Ahh the din of progress. The smog of invention.

This Keeper has built a workshop.

I will hammer away at this workshop and let inspiration take me.

A wooden door, genius!

I'm sure I could make it better, with metal.

A wooden door with metal bracings. I have outdone myself!

What if there was more metal though?

An iron door. Perfection!

A magic door? What is this voodoo mumbo-jumbo you speak of?

* * *

Bang, bang, bang. Hard at work making things for Keeper.

A door, a trap, a door, a trap. Keeper needs more.

Everything I build, Keeper uses. Keeper loves everything I build.

I must keep building as hard as I can.

My fine work will adorn this whole dungeon soon.

Look one of my doors even now protects this workshop.

Keeper sold it? He must have places the wrong door.

No he sold that one too. And another. And another ...

* * *

Those bile demons, think they are so much better.

Well those spiky chain heads don't make things as good as my hammer.

Wait why am I being picked up?

This is a fight. Why am I here?

Wow when did I learn to throw a fireball?

How am I even throwing a fireball?

Nevermind I'll just hit it with my hammer.

* * *

A new dungeon, a new workshop.

The possibilities are endless.

Keeper must be so eager for me to get to work.

So eager that he's taking me there himself.

The portal? What do you mean trolls are a waste of space?!


	7. The Bile Demon

I smell chicken. This dungeon has a large hachery.

The lair looks like a good size too. Plenty of room to spread out.

Aaahh eating and sleeping, that is the life of luxury.

I hear something, the noise and smog of a workshop.

I do so enjoy making doors and traps.

There is a little of me in everything I make, especially the poison gas trap.

Ow, slap me will you? Not working hard enough for your liking?

I'll show you my two fingered salute. How did you like that?

* * *

Keeper has had me training for a long time.

It is so boring, I much prefer to build traps.

Wait where are you taking me Keeper?

A fight … oh dear that's a lot of heroes.

Uhoh, I think in my surprise I let one rip.

Hmm this fight is easier than I expected, everyone is holding their noses.

* * *

Hatchery, hatchery, I love the hatchery.

The sound of the chickens squawking away.

One chicken ~BAWK~ Two chicken ~BAWK~

Three more chickens all in one ~BABAWK~

Now I am all full and ready for an after dinner nap.

… Oh a fight. Well I am full but I think I will manage.

… Wait, I suddenly feel shorter. I suddenly feel an urge to peck at the ground.

What is wrong me? Do the others know?

Let me ask this troll coming my way: ~BAWK~

* * *

I sometimes wonder about things.

Like why do I have a flail growing out of each side of my head?

All the other bile demons have them. Where did we get them?

Are we born with them? That is a freaky thought.

Of course the other thought is equally freaky.

They were embedded in us while we were young.

Is there a crazy doctor who goes around with lots of flails,

and surgically implants them in young bile demons?

Wait Keeper is throwing me out of the dungeon?

Keeper wants more mistresses? I see how it is.

Keeper wants pleasure slaves over philosophy.


	8. The Spider

It seems there is a new Keeper in this realm.

This is still a small dungeon but not a bad one.

There is a training room, I do so enjoy improving myself.

Keeper allows me to train and I feel myself gaining power.

I can support the other creatures by slowing and freezing our enemies.

Those annoying archers and dark mistresses are a cinch for me to hunt.

Flee before my onslaught archer, wherever you go I will follow.

~Beware the Lord of the Land approaches~ … umm Keeper, help …

* * *

Prisoners! Keeper has prisoners.

I will go to the prison and see for myself.

Four heroes, quite a haul today it seems.

I will freeze this barbarian, hah he is helpless.

I do so enjoy getting some target practice.

What is this? More prisoners being brought in, what fun.

Even more prisoners, Keeper has been busy.

Wait, too many. Keeper, they are breaking free …

* * *

A new Keeper, a new chance to prove myself.

"Oh god, spider! I hate spiders."

No not the portal Keeper!

Another reject but I remain hopeful.

Maybe this one will accept me.

Yes Keeper has picked me up but not dropped me in the portal.

I think I will like it here, Keeper seems to take care of his creatures.

Oh a beetle joins me in Keeper's hand.

Is that a temple? No not the pool Keeper!

* * *

There is nothing like a relaxing nap between battles.

My dark cave is peaceful, tucked away in its corner, and so relaxing.

~Bzzzz~ What was that sound?

~Bzzzz, Bzz, Bzzz~ Oh no, don't tell me.

~Bzz, Bzzzz, Bzz, Bzzzz~ That does it, die fly!

Have at you, take some of this. How do you like your buzzing now?

I … Wait, where did it go? Keeper must have removed the bothersome pest.

At least I can get back to sleep.

~Bzzzzzzz~ Is it stupid enough to come back.

~Bzz~ I will shatter you this time!

Nooo! Let me kill it Keeper, please.

~Bzzzzz~ …


	9. The Dark Mistress

Oh I believe this dungeon includes a torture chamber.

I think I will offer myself to this Keeper.

I know there is much I could do for him.

My my, there are quite a few torture devices here, not to mention other mistresses.

I think this Keeper enjoys our company more than most.

Mister torturer, I am very bad. That whip of yours should be put to good use.

Ah that's it, whip me harder. I can take it keep going.

Faster! Why are you slowing down? Have I worn you out mister torturer?

Typical man, just cannot keep up.

* * *

I do so enjoy my time in this dungeon.

Keeper makes sure we are well trained.

Keeper slaps me and tells me to train harder.

I do so enjoy a Keeper with a firm hand.

I have much magic at my disposal, and now I can even teleport.

I can go anywhere I wish in the blink of an eye: my lair, the hatchery, the front lines.

I think I will pay the torture chamber a visit.

* * *

Lightning, glorious lightning.

Bright, vicious and powerful.

The beautiful crackle and explosive impact.

The raw power being unleashed upon my enemies.

Fall before me, I am too fast for you and too powerful.

Come mistresses, we will rip these enemies apart.

I do so love the destructive power of this lightning.

* * *

I am an angel of death sent by the gods.

Keeper sends me to the front lines to fight his enemies.

I have killed one of them, I think that is enough. I will teleport back to my lair.

Keeper has returned me to the front lines, clearly one wasn't enough.

A second falls before me, and a third. I have outdone myself.

Now for a snack at the hatchery.

You are still not satisfied Keeper? Fine, I will kill another two.

Surely that is enough. I think a round in the torture chamber would be pleasant.

Typical, this Keeper cannot even keep the dungeon heart alive.

This place is not worth my time, I am leaving.


	10. The Orc

I sense a barracks in this realm, this Keeper must be organised.

A training room too, excellent. I do enjoy honing my combat skills.

I think I will spend some training and improving myself.

I feel quite powerful, as if I could break bones with a single swing of my hammer.

Keeper needs a bigger training room, but I desire more training.

Keeper has erected guard posts, I can go serve guard duty.

I keep guard and if there are any minor skirmishes I can get a good fight.

I find it odd that this keeper has a guard post protecting no discernable entrance.

There is only lava, and a bridge but it does not connect to the land.

Perhaps Keeper fears aerial attacks.

I was right, fairies are approaching. They just need to get closer.

Ow, lightning?! Come closer so I can hit you with my hammer.

Ow cut it out and fight like real men … women … fairy things.

It burns …

* * *

I can learn no more in the training room.

A nap is certainly welcome, I've earned a rest.

Other orcs laze around here too, grunting, scratching themselves and barely moving.

I know some of them, they have been in this dungeon longer than I.

Is this where they disappeared to one day? I no longer saw them in the training room.

Did they all come to their lairs to rest and never leave?

Is this what will happen to me?

Maybe I should go and ask them; but I'm so comfortable, maybe later.

Oh dark gods it's happening already.

Maybe a nap will help …

* * *

Keeper has us battering down a door.

It is magical, my hammer just seems to sink into the material whenever I strike it.

Nonetheless I continue striking it, Keeper needs us to break this door down.

I can feel it starting to give way.

Yes I can definitely see the door shaking on its hinges.

Maybe there will be a fight waiting for us on the other side.

One more hit should do it.

The door is down … is that a boulder rolling towards us?

Keeper is picking us up, he sees the danger.

I cannot help but notice the boulder is getting closer.

There are only three left.

Two left … Keeper please hurry.

Just me, noooo-uugghh …

* * *

Keeper makes room in his dungeon for me and my brethren.

We are appreciated for our toughness, speed and power.

If we group up on an enemy we pulverise them quickly.

We are superior fighters and Keeper knows it.

A workshop? Keeper there must be some mistake, I am not a troll!


	11. The Skeleton

Where am I? Who am I?

Well I seem to be a skeleton, and I am in a prison.

I suppose I died in here. I must have been quite foolish.

This prison belongs to a Keeper.

The Keeper probably defeated me and took me captive.

Was I a hero, or perhaps my allegiance was with another Keeper?

Well I do not remember. Whoever I allied with must think I am dead.

Obviously I was on the wrong side of this fight then.

Keeper, which way to the lair, my allegiance is now yours.

I will not die a second time of that I will make sure.

* * *

I have spent a long time with Keeper.

It is a good life.

I get plenty or rest and have indulged my want to train.

Keeper made sure I trained as much as I could.

When next Keeper has need of us I will be there.

Sword and shield in hand I will cut down my foes.

I am being picked up by Keeper, I can hear a fight.

There they are, the enemy. Time to charge.

Wow! Where did the lightning come from?

I did not know I could do that. This is amazing!

* * *

After a hard fight I like a good sleep to recuperate.

The fights have been getting harder.

My bones are sore but a good long rest will help.

Wait Keeper, is that a chicken?

Do you see a stomach in this rib cage?

Stop it I –glmmph- ~CHEW~

I hope you are happy Keeper.

The chewed up corpse just fell through my bones.

What did this accomplish?

Another one? You can not be serious.

* * *

A bile demon, those fat meat bags.

They should be skinned down a little.

Hah come at me, your poisonous gases do nothing I have no lungs.

I will cut all that extra flesh off your-

Keeper where are you taking me?

Oh another lair, one where I do not have to watch those meat bags.

And another skeleton has joined me; and another.

And another … Keeper sure has a lot of skeletons.

I suddenly feel very insignificant.


	12. The Ghost

Death has come. But I am not yet ready to move on.

There is my body, or what is left of it.

Tortured to death, perhaps for information.

Or perhaps this Keeper has intended to convert me to its side.

I cannot go back now. All I am now is wrong.

All I can do now is join this Keeper until I am able to move on.

I will go to the temple and pray for salvation.

* * *

I am the only ghost in this dungeon.

Keeper does not allow enemies to become ghosts.

They become skeletons if captured or converted.

Or they are killed and dragged off to the graveyard.

I am the only ghost in this dungeon.

Keeper must have special need of me.

Maybe might abilities of flight or concealment are useful.

I am the only ghost in this dungeon.

Wait another torture victim died, there is a second ghost.

Keeper seems enraged for some reason.

Am I … an accident?

Did Keeper simply forget to heal my previous form?

I am useless in this dungeon.

* * *

Life is terrible.

Unlife is even worse.

I will go to the temple, pray and calm my soul.

The temple is not big enough.

Other ghosts got here first.

Well unlife gets even worse still.

* * *

Keeper appreciates all his creatures.

Even us ghosts are allowed to train and reach our full potential.

When a battle comes I will be thrown into the melee.

I rest easy knowing Keeper values us all.

A fight is starting.

I have spells at my disposal, fear me.

The fight is shifting and Keeper is relocating.

There go the orcs, and the mistresses.

There go the dragons. The enemy is closing in.

There go the bile demons and the vampires.

There goes my hope of survival.


	13. The Dragon

A new Keeper and I can smell gold in that dungeon.

A large treasure room overflowing with gold and gems.

There is a library here too, I do so enjoy researching

Do not ask how I read books with no arms, I just do.

I will take the best spells for myself.

Being able to heal and, what's this?

Word of Power, that sounds like something I should have.

Keeper has several warlocks, I will leave them to the books.

I will turn my attention to the training room.

I will learn these spells and become all the more powerful.

Enemies flee before me for I burn them all and refuse to die.

Legends will be written of the dragons.

* * *

Gold, all this gold. Payday does not come often enough.

My horde is so small, merely a few hundred thousand gold.

My lair is studded with gems because they are but a trifle.

A drop of water in the sea of my horde.

But I want more gold, when is the next payday?

I will drain this Keeper dry of every last gold piece.

* * *

Keeper always seems frustrated with me.

I walk too slowly, I fight too slowly.

A dragon lives for a long time.

Keeper should understand that we do not rush.

Everything will be done in our own time.

The time of our choosing, at our own pace.

Like this giant here, I will kill him eventually.

There is no threat as I can heal myself.

Wait, Keeper, what is happening.

I feel a mind, no stay out.

I am spewing fire forth at an alarming rate.

It is unnatural, my throat will be so sore.

Sure you killed the giant faster Keeper, but I am not happy.

* * *

Wehehey...ttssss

Wait that did not sound right.

This is certainly an unprecedented growth spurt.

I feel like someone grabbed my head and tail and pulled.

Now I am long and … are those wings, when did I grow wings?

Does this mean I can fly? No, then what is the point of wings if I cannot fly?

I cannot use my talons to attack anymore, it would throw me off balance.

I do not feel better for having turned into a dragon.

Wait I think I – I a-a-achooo ~FWOOSH~

I think I will like being a dragon.


End file.
